Flame's Gambit
This is owned by Equinox the observer Welcome! Come young ones and sit around the fire and listen to the story of a dragonet named Sin his tale is of love and hardship ahh I will start give me a minute I need to think this story is a long one ohh hello traveler you wish to here this tail to alright come and sit by the fire and warm your tired bones let me begin The Story (this segment takes place in a remote skywing outpost) So where do I begin with this tale ah yes I remember now his arrival to the outpost well it was a cold winters day in a far out outpost when his egg was found on the wall..... "CAPTAIN WE FOUND A EGG!"A guard shouted "What where!?"Roren the captain shouted back. "Up here on the wall! it looks skywing but I don't know some strange patterns are on it it looks like it is going to hatch soon what should we do?"The guard who we shall call storm so it will be easier on the dragon writing this. "Well uhhh we should keep it alive if we do a good job we could get a new recruit"Roren said with a smirk "Alright get back to work get the egg down here and we have a few things that need to be done"Roren said with a smirk at the thought of having a new born dragonet at his outpost "This is gonna be awful I already have enough to deal with"Storm thought to himself..... Ohh am I telling the story wrong I see why don't you give it a try I cant remember everything! I am old ok!! ok ok I will calm down that is not good for my blood pressure and its gonna make the scribe mad about the exclamation points required. ohh should I skip forward to when the story get interesting fine I can see that..... Sin's life was realllllllllly really boring nothing better to do than train with all the adults in the barracks or just walk the walls he was even banned from the nearby forest he still went but not all that often. Even If his crush Seran would notice him she would not like him he was a nobody just a trainee on this stupid rock in the middle of no where! Used to guard in case of Seawing or sandwing attacks because that was going to happen they all had been at peace for about a century if there had been fighting it was small wars between two tribes there was almost no way a large war could happen ever and this bored Sin he wanted to fight not these stupid drills they have to run over and over again 'just in case of something' "Why do I even put up with these rules I could just leave this stupid place and maybe find a nice home else where"Sin grumbled as he did his chores cleaning equipment he looked up towards the sky hoping for a new chance at his life. "Hey Sin get back to work you need to Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)